Back Again
by love.to.read.smiles
Summary: This is after BD so may contain spoilers - 95 years later the Cullen family are back in Forks and are going to school - but there is a new vampire family in town, Bella imdiatly hates them but Why? Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, um….I am trying to write something good, hope that this will be alright.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any other book series.**

**This is dedicated to Jess, have fun reading.**

**Oh and it is set after BD but there is no Jacob and Nessie (they left) sorry if you liked them. **

**Chapter one**

**Bella POV**

My head snapped up as I heard my name being spoken.

"_There talking about us again."_ I thought in my mind. I was getting really good at peeling away my shield when I wanted to, though I was on my guard today. Edward's head snapped up as he heard my voice. He was always on the look out for it. I heard him growl at the sound of my name.

I sighed and tried to take a closer look at them. They were like us – Vampires and animal eaters – but there was something almost scary about them. Maybe it was that they hadn't even approached us yet or even smiled. Alice said that she saw them paying baseball tonight. We were going to approach them then.

There were 6 of them – 4 boys and 2 girls.

The girls both had brown hair – but one was a shorter length that went to her shoulders while the other was long and thick that she could sit on it.

The boys all seemed big – not huge, bout Edwards size; one blonde, one red head, one black and the last brunette.

I sighed again and looked away. They gave me a headache - if that was possible. Edward reached out to my hand then pulled away. We were playing cousins and Emmet was my brother. Alice and Edward were siblings while Jasper and Rose were twins. It had been 95 years since I became a vampire and we were back in school. Forks to be exact.

"Bella, we have gym next."

I rolled my eyes at Jazz while he nodded towards the other vampires.

"Apparently they do too. Alice says as much."

I stood up and went to the bin in anger. I threw out my food and went to grab my bag. I couldn't stand looking at them from a distance let alone up close. Jazz had his hand on my shoulder in a second.

"Calm down. Edward will have a worry fit and then we will all be in grief."

I smiled and walked with Jazz while waving back at my family. They waved back at me and went off to their next class.

"How are you doing Jazz?"

Jasper sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Nothing I can't handle. I am stronger now but we all find it hard at times don't we?"

I nodded and sighed. Jazz and I found it harder than the rest of them. I was doing really well, but it was tough when we didn't go hunting for 3 weeks straight – luckily today wasn't a bad day for me. I looked and boys and girls who smiled and stared after me like the way I once did to Edward, and I inwardly laughed, they were lucky that they didn't crave the people around them.

I walked into gym dressed and ready in minutes, (I had to go at human pace remember) and then saw I _them._ The other vampires.

Jazz was standing next to me and staring at them too. I cringed away when I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. It hurt and made me want to attack them.

"Bella?" Jazz looked at me them at them_._

They had turned away and were now facing in the opposite direction.

I shook my head and looked away.

"I do not like them Jasper – not at all."

**So…Yea, hope you liked it Jess – if you haven't picked it up yet they are back at school. Please read and review or add to alert or favs.**

**More reviews the betta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is (obviously) the next chapter to my story – hope you like it.**

**Try and review if you have time – I do like to hear your points of views!**

**Kk enjoy – and I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

The game today was dodge ball.

Jazz and I were on a team with 8 other people while the other vampires all stuck together with 4 other humans.

They looked bored and somewhat tired. The red head was always moving his eyes I noticed. I felt the sharp pain again and quietly groaned.

I hated them. I really did – and I didn't know why.

"Jasper, what are they feeling?"

I whispered to him so only we could hear.

"Confusion, curiosity, temptation, boredom, envy and…" Jasper hesitated on the red head.

"And…?" I prompted

"Desire. Desire and resentment."

I nodded and took my place on the court. Jazz and I decided to get their attention by beating them. I shot the ball at the red head's head – he dodged it. I laughed at the look on his face; shock. I didn't need Jasper to tell me what emotion he was feeling at that moment. I turned away from him and walked to the back of the court.

"Weird." I heard him murmur to himself. If he wanted weird he should meet my daughter or son-in-law. That would surly shock the pride out of him.

I noticed that half our team was gone and all the humans on the other team were gone too. I laughed to myself.

"Game on."

Jazz was reading their emotions as I threw the ball at them. I was aimed at a couple of times but they missed of course. The red haired shut his eyes and laughed. I stared at him confused – why was he laughing?

The coach blew the whistle and that's when I smelt it.

Blood.

I grabbed Jazz while holding my breath and walked out of the gym as fast as I could with him. The others all came out with us too.

The red head didn't.

"Nice game." I said as I walked off.

Alice met us at the car with the rest of my family and we all got in to drive home.

Edward asked about class and I gave him the run down through my mind. He cringed when I showed him the pain they gave me.

"Do you think they are attacking you with a gift or something?"

I shook my head.

"No, it's something else. That red head is weird. There's something about him – his whole family is…different. I can't even look at them without feeling pain."

Edward nodded and looked at Alice.

"They will be at the clearing tonight. We'll speak to them then."

I cringed at the thought of feeling that pain again.

"I'll stay away if you don't mind. They seem to have a bad impression on me."

Edward nodded while Alice shook her head.

"No Bella, what if they have a gift that they could use against us? I think that you being there will calm them down a bit anyway."

I sighed,

"Fine, but one wrong move from any of them and I will loose it."

Alice smiled.

"I know."

The evening went too quickly and before I knew it I was with my family – Carlisle and Esme included – at the clearing.

So many things had happened here – James, Victoria and Laurent, making a truce with the wolves, the war with the newborns, the Volturi threatening to kill us and now this; the welcoming of a new vampire family.

As I was thinking about all of this I felt a sting in my temples.

"There coming."

Everyone looked towards where I was looking and gasped.

The red haired boy leaded the vampire clan and behind him were more than 5 vampires.

There were about 10 - and each one looked at me like they were about to take me away.

"Hello – we are the Landers, pleased to finally meet you Bella."

I stood there with my mouth wide open. Edward was restraining himself from killing the red head right then and there.

"How do you know her?" Emmet spoke up; unafraid as usual.

The red head shrugged and looked up at me.

"Ask her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**1****st**** thing – thanks 4 all the reviews and stuff! I love them all!**

**2****nd**** - Thank you Sivan and Jess for some really good names!**

**3****rd - ****I do not own Twilight – but we all know that I wish I did.**

**4****th**** – this is still 100% dedicated to Jess.**

**Okay Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

"What?"

I heard my own voice – spiteful and cold. I knew that I did not know any of these vampires. For that red head to even suggest that…I wanted him to leave me alone.

I heard Edward growl and smiled when a look of fear went over the red head's face.

"Bella doesn't know you."

The red head raised his eyebrows and stared intently at Edward.

"And you would know because…?" He asked.

I growled and crouched into my hunting position. Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder while whispering words about how it wouldn't help and to calm down.

Alice went forward to stand in front of me and looked at the other Vampires.

"Lets all calm down," her chirpy voice rang.

"Now firstly – who are you?"

I stood up straight and waited for an answer. I wanted to know this too.

"I am Brodie. And this," he gestured behind him where the other vampires stood still as stone.

"This is my family."

Alice nodded while Carlisle placed his hand on her shoulder to take over.

"I am Carlisle and this is my family. I'm sorry for the way we reacted, but we are very confused. Would you care to explain how you know Bella?"

"I would certainly like to know," I mumbled under my breath.

Brodie laughed and then sighed.

"You haven't changed a bit Bella – same old stubborn girl I used to know. What happened to you?"

Rose scoffed and Emmet laughed to himself.

"I am stubborn and I refuse to answer any of your questions until you answer mine. How do you know me and why does my head hurt every time I see you."

Edward stiffened at the mention of me being in pain. Brodie chuckled and sighed again.

"I keep trying to heal your memory loss; but your mind is protected by something. My gift is to heal. When you didn't recognize me I thought I could heal your mind so you could remember – but I keep hitting a wall or something that is around you."

Edward smiled, as did everyone else in my family.

"That's _my_ gift. I am shield so you can't touch my mind or my family's"

Brodie nodded and rubbed his chin; thoughtful.

"Now Brodie, tell me how I know you or I will force it out of you." I grinned showing my sharp teeth. His family tensed and moved closer to him.

"Let me fix your mind and I will let you remember me. It's easier to explain that way."

I laughed; throwing my head back while Edward growled.

"Her memories are fine as they are. She doesn't want you bringing back things that gave her nightmares as a human. I wouldn't even think about trying to convince her. As you said; she is stubborn. I doubt she wants you messing with her head."

Brodie shrugged and took a couple of steps forward,

"I think you should let her decide – her curiosity must be killing her right now."

I glared at him and growled when I felt a slight pain on my forehead.

"If you 'fix' my memories, then will you leave me and my family alone?"

Brodie nodded and held out his hand.

"I promise."

I looked at his hand then at my family.

Carlisle didn't mind – it was my choice.

Alice was looking into the future to see if he would hold up on his promise.

Jasper read my hesitation and tried to make my head clear.

Emmet was eager to know who Brodie was.

Rose was…well, looking at the other vampires and seeing if they were a competition to her.

Esme was looking at me with love – of course.

Edward was weighing his options. He didn't seem pleased that I was about to agree into letting someone into my mind.

I nodded and shook Brodie's hand. I was sure I was going to regret this.

I peeled away my shield and let him fix my mind.

All the memories were coming back clearer now; I could see my past through vampire eyes. Things I had forgotten as well.

I waited for Brodie to turn up in one of them; and he did.

I gasped and looked at Brodie with apologetic eyes. What I did to him – I couldn't believe it.

"I forgot" I said to him. My voice cracked but no tears came out.

He nodded and opened his arms for a hug; which I returned eagerly.

**Tell me what you guys think, you will hear more soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so happy that you guys are enjoying the story!**

**BTW – I do not know how people act 95 years from now, so I am just going to say that they act like us. ******

**This story is STILL 100% dedicated to Jess – who BTW is writing an amazing story (Reuniting – check it out)**

**Right, I'll be quiet now – just have to say that I do not own Twilight and that I wish I did!**

**Kk enjoy! (it's a bit longer)**

**Edward POV**

I watched as Bella stood there with that freak in a loving embrace. She sounded like she was sobbing – but we all knew that vampires couldn't do that.

I couldn't see in Bella's mind since she had left the shield around us. I couldn't read Brodie's mind either. The suspense was killing me as it was everyone else. Emmet was trying hard not to run up and snatch Bella away from Brodie and ask her what was happening.

Alice was trying to see into the future, but she couldn't because it was undecided.

I read what Jasper's thoughts were – he was too focused on calming me to think of anything else.

I heard Emmet cough from behind me; trying to get Bella's attention.

Her head snapped up in confusion then it settled to understanding.

We didn't know anything and now it was her turn to explain to us what was happening.

She caught my gaze and smiled.

"Its okay, Edward. He's an old friend, _very_ old."

I looked at him and relaxed my stance. If Bella could trust him, than so could I. Hadn't I learnt that the hard way when she kept running off to see Jake and his friends?

Alice broke out with frustration.

"What is going on!?"

Bella laughed and looked at Brodie. He laughed with her and looked back at his family.

"I think they're as confused as we are." Jasper said.

Brodie nodded and smiled.

"They only know the basic's."

"Which are…?" Rosalie urged.

Bella took a step away from Brodie – thank goodness – and stared at me.

I caught her thoughts and I realized that they were memories.

There was Bella at the age of three. She was playing in the backyard when a little boy's head popped up from behind the fence. He had gapped teeth and red hair that went out everywhere. There were freckles all over his face and his eyes were a bright hazel colour.

He said hi and climbed over the fence and started to play with her while she laughed every time he tripped. She tripped too; but he would help her up instead.

The next memory was Bella at about 12 – she was making a pinkie promise to someone. The boy with red hair, except he had braces now and his hair was cut shorter.

"I promise to be your best friend forever."

"Me too."

They hugged and laughed when Bella couldn't reach his shoulders.

The last memory was them in a car. He was driving – now with long shaggy hair and straight perfect teeth – and singing along with the Radio. They were about 16/17 and Bella was laughing at his attempt to sing.

"You suck!"

He didn't care though; he just kept singing.

Bella was laughing when he looked straight at her and sung loving words. She blushed and turned to face the road.

So did he – but he was too late.

The last thing Bella saw was another car's light flashing in her eyes and the boy's voice saying in her ear.

"Bella!"

Bella cringed at her memory – but continued to show me.

She woke up in the hospital with a groan. She had got a few broken bones and a concussion. But that was it. Apart from a lot of cuts and bruises.

Lying next to her was the boy. He was a lot worse. He wasn't going to be let out until next month.

When Bella was leaving she had to say goodbye to him.

She sat by his bed and waited for him to wake. When he did she smiled at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

He shifted and smiled at her.

"Better – are you going?"

She nodded and let out a sigh

"Two more weeks and you'll be out too."

He nodded and sighed – wincing a bit.

"You have to come back and see me – I feel so lonely here."

She nodded

"I will; I promise." She put out her pinkie and he lifted his and they shook on it.

"You can't leave me her alone. You promised now."

Bella laughed and wiped a tear of her cheek.

"I won't."

"You can't forget okay?"

Bella laughed.

"okay"

She left that afternoon after spending the whole morning with him. When she got home Phil was organizing another trip for work.

Bella sighed out of her memories.

"That was the day I realized how sad my mum really was. She insisted that she stay and look after me in my weak state. I didn't protest. I saw Brodie everyday…until one day he was gone. They had moved him.

I was so sad that I ran from the car into my room. I tripped at the steps and hit my head. I didn't have full memory loss; but I was so stressed with moving to Forks and mum and Charlie that Brodie kind of slipped my mind. I forgot that he was gone. I didn't really remember much – just the red head boy that used to live next door. I thought Brodie had moved when I was younger."

Bella shrugged.

Everyone was staring wide mouthed now. They had no idea what was going on.

I quickly explained and looked towards the ground. Bella laughed and ran up to me tackling me to the ground.

"_Don't you dare think that I would ever love anyone else but you."_

She thought. I laughed and kissed her.

When we stood up I saw Brodie quietly laughing to himself.

"I think that would be $20 please."

Bella scowled.

"That was from 97 years ago. I am not holding up on that deal."

"You promised!"

Bella rolled her eyes

"Are you going to properly introduce us or what?"

Brodie nodded; looking back at his family.

"I think it's safe to do so now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Brodie just grinned

"All in good time."

**Alright – a little bit longer. Hope you are okay with this chapter. I am so so so worried.**

**Thank everyone who is reading my story/ies **

**It means heaps to me!**


End file.
